Doce e Amarga Sinfonia
by msmdhr
Summary: [Femmeslash PHr] As mais belas frases de amor, são ditas no silêncio de um olhar.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Alguns pontos do enredo foram inspirados na fanfiction Silenzio. Infelizmente, eu não me lembro do nome da autora porque estava no 3V antigo e eu acho que não consta na lista atual, mas enfim, é uma fanfiction maravilhosa, D/Hr, que todo mundo deveria ler.

Sinopse: As mais belas frases de amor, são ditas no silêncio de um olhar.

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo

* * *

**

A mais cruel das dúvidas é o porquê.

Suas aplicações e contextos são tantos, que seria capaz de desvendar todos os mistérios da natureza humana. Até que, passado certo ponto, as respostas se esgotam e a pequena dúvida ainda paira em algum lugar de sua mente, tirando-lhe o sono, a sanidade, seus desejos mais primários. E então você se pergunta como foi que começou com aquele questionário todo, em primeiro lugar.

A resposta para essa última pergunta é clara: você precisava saber a razão de suas ações, entender como chegou a fazer tudo o que fez. Mas você não admite, talvez por hipocrisia, talvez apenas por não ser forte o bastante, além do quê, não importa como tudo aquilo começou, não mais. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer para remediar o passado e a consciência disso é arrasadora, talvez apenas não tão arrasadora quanto a sensação de impotência perante sua própria vida fora de rumo.

Então você se pergunta... Por quê?

* * *

Sem review, sem Atualizações. o/


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Don't hold yourself like that  
You'll hurt your knees  
I kissed your mouth and back  
But that's all I need  
__Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down_

As folhas secas caíam das árvores frondosas colorindo todo o gramado com as cores do outono.

Observava impassível as folhas amarelas, vermelhas e marrons desprenderem-se dos galhos, dançando até chegar ao chão. Aquilo era quase hipnótico, observar o desdobrar da natureza que caminhava para a morte eminente, que viria em breve com o manto branco de neve trazido pelo inverno.

Chegava a ser deprimente pensar naquela estação como o início do fim para toda a vida que florescera durante a primavera e o verão. Por isso, talvez, eu a considerasse a mais bela das estações, o sutil e inútil esforço da natureza para manter a vida, a luta, a transição.

A tarde já avançava no horizonte e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na possibilidade de ir ao meu dormitório e tirar umas boas horas de sono. Aquela semana de revisões estava acabando comigo.

Suspirei pesadamente ao olhar para o relógio e constatar que aquela aula insuportável ainda duraria meia hora.

Desviei os olhos novamente para a janela, observando o sol dourado tingir o céu de vermelho e laranja, enquanto se punha vagarosamente no horizonte.

- E pensar que ainda temos Astronomia hoje à noite. – suspirou, pesaroso, Draco Malfoy, que se sentava ao meu lado.

- Eu estava pensando em dizer que fiquei doente ou qualquer coisa do tipo, sabe? Para conseguir um atestado de Madame Pomfrey e fazer a prova um outro dia. – respondi dando de ombros, ainda encarando a janela.

- Você não faz essas coisas, Pansy. Gosta de pensar que não tem escrúpulos e que matar aula é fácil, mas eu sei que você fica toda nervosa tendo crise de consciência.

- Fique quieto! Se alguém ouvir que tenho crises de consciência, lá se vai a minha reputação!– disse sorrindo, finalmente tirando os olhos da janela e o encarando.

Os olhos cinzentos contraiam-se familiarmente, de uma forma que eu nem ao menos tinha que lhe encarar os lábios para saber que sorria.

Eu observara aqueles olhos mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Descobrir as emoções astutamente disfarçadas sob a máscara de frieza, fora, por muito tempo, meu passatempo predileto. Demorou para que ele me deixasse passar pelos obstáculos que construíra em torno de si, mas, enfim, penetrei a armadura, mesmo que contra sua vontade, como costumava dizer.

Apesar de alegar que não pretendera baixar a guarda para mim, os olhos cinzentos - os mesmo olhos outrora inexpressivos - o traíam. Talvez tenha sido minha insistência ou, quem sabe, minha pequena obsessão em desvendá-lo. Agora, eu conseguia lê-lo apenas pelo olhar.

Sempre pelo olhar.

Minha pequena obsessão – faço questão em frisar o "pequena" – por Draco Malfoy rendeu-me inúmeras noites mal dormidas, inúmeras refeições que nunca terminei. Mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás e ignorá-lo desde o momento em que bati os olhos nos dele, para, assim, não me submeter a desvendá-lo, eu faria tudo da mesmíssima maneira.

Entrelaçar minha vida a dele rendeu-me muitas dores, mas isso não anulava os bons momentos que tivemos e ainda tínhamos.

Nada pode anular os bons momentos. Nunca.

- Achei que a pose de rainha do gelo te proibia de sorrir. – falou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

- Ah, eu posso sorrir. Apenas para um público muito bem selecionado, mas eu posso.

- Que se limita a mim, espero. – falou com ironia.

- Não seria um "público", se constasse apenas com uma pessoa. – provoquei, com a maior falsa inocência que consegui.

- Parkinson...

- É você, Draco. Só você pode me ver sorrindo. – respondi, ainda com um sorriso tolo.

- É melhor, bem melhor, assim. – falou, entrelaçando sua mão a minha, que estava sobre a minha coxa.

A aula terminou mais rápido do que eu previra em meu pessimismo e, quando nos levantamos, ainda conseguia sentir o calor que emanava da mão do rapaz sobre a minha.

Eu me prendia a detalhes, qualquer detalhe, por menor que fosse, que pudesse indicar que aquele garoto correspondia meus sentimentos por ele na mesma altura.

Sabia que ele gostava de mim, sabia que desagradara imensamente seu pai quando este ouviu sobre nosso namoro, já que este tinha pretendentes muito mais refinadas, ricas e influentes em mente para seu único herdeiro, mas ainda sim, Draco escolheu a mim. Enfrentara Lucius por mim.

Vindo de Draco Malfoy, aquilo era uma das maiores provas de afeto que eu poderia ter. Ele idolatrava o pai, e a única coisa que tinha em mente desde o dia em que pisara em Hogwarts era seguir o mesmo caminho do homem, adquirir o mesmo respeito, causar o mesmo medo, e ele o enfrentara... Por mim.

Não sabia de onde vinha aquela minha insegurança, mas era absolutamente incabível que eu a tivesse.

Eu era mais forte e melhor do que aquilo, e sabia disso. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de senti-la.

Aquela era minha maior fraqueza.

Eu a ocultava muito bem por trás de toda minha frieza. A sensação que sabia passar era a de alguém sempre no controle de suas atitudes e emoções.

Afinal de contas, crescer nada mais é do que trocar suas máscaras conforme preciso.

Havia sempre uma máscara. E eu sabia daquilo porque eu mesma colocara uma sobre meu rosto de tal forma que, algumas vezes, chegava a acreditar que aquela garota fria e calculista era verdadeiramente eu.

A consciência de que todos vestiam uma máscara, de alguma forma, aguçava minha curiosidade, de modo que descobrir quem eram as pessoas por trás de quem diziam ser me fascinava.

O Salão Principal estava barulhento como sempre estivera, mas, especialmente naquele dia, aquilo me irritava. Eu estava tão cansada e tão irritada com a perspectiva de ficar acordada até tarde da noite para a aula de Astronomia, que minha irritação ultrapassava os níveis normais, e tudo estava tornando-se simplesmente insuportável para mim.

- Draco, acho que não vou jantar. – respondi, levantando-me.

- Por quê? Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, só que essa barulheira toda está me irritando. Além do quê, eu não como muito de noite, você sabe. Vou aproveitar esse tempo para revisar a matéria de Astronomia na biblioteca.

- Achei que você fosse alegar estar doente. – provocou-me.

Lancei-lhe um olhar ameaçador e ele apenas deu de ombros com um sorrisinho cínico estampado nos lábios, recolhi minha mochila do chão e apertei-a sobre os ombros.

Os corredores até a biblioteca estavam completamente desertos. De certo, estavam todos os alunos amontoados naquele salão barulhento e completamente detestável.

Achava detestável, também, a organização daquele salão: a mesa da Sonserina ficava praticamente encostada à parede, afastada de todas as outras. Por muito tempo, achei aquilo uma tremenda vantagem, afinal, seria um pouco difícil aproveitar o jantar ouvindo a mastigação ruidosa de algum Lufo. Não fazia a menor questão de estar perto deles ou de qualquer outra casa de Hogwarts, mas, então, eu percebi o que consistia de verdade aquela organização.

Mais uma vez, excluíam os Sonserinos, afastavam-nos, como se fôssemos algum tipo de doença, contagiosos, onde a distância fosse o único meio de convivência viável conosco.

Era uma hipocrisia tão grande aquele velhaco maluco, que se dizia diretor, alegar que tínhamos que nos unir perante à eminente Guerra, quando até a arrumação do Salão Principal afastava-nos dos demais.

Mas não era como se aquilo realmente mudasse alguma coisa, desde sempre fora assim. Nós não éramos mais uma casa de Hogwarts, nós éramos_ a_ casa de Hogwarts, nós éramos diferentes, não apenas por nossas reputações venenosas e nossos colegas todos puro-sangue – ou pelo menos, fingíamos ser –, mas porque portávamo-nos diferentemente.

Todas as casas tinham suas características marcantes, e nós, como Sonserinos, tínhamos a astúcia. Mas não se é astuto sem ter coragem de dizer o que realmente precisa, sem ter um planejamento eficiente para alcançar seus planos, sem ser leal consigo mesmo sobre seus objetivos. Tínhamos todas as características presentes nas outras casas, mas não a fibra moral que eles possuíam, e talvez fosse justamente aquilo o que nos diferenciava, ainda mais do que nossa inegável ambição.

Pensando sobre aquilo, entrei na biblioteca e joguei meu material sobre a mesa mais afastada de Madame Pince o possível, irritava-me aquela mulher passando do meu lado o tempo todo lendo por cima de meus ombros, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado.

Fui um pouco mais ruidosa do que pretendia ao jogar a mochila sobre a mesa, de modo que levantei o olhar para ver se alguém tinha se incomodado. Não que eu me importasse, mas chamemos de curiosidade mórbida.

A biblioteca estava completamente vazia: nem ao menos Madame Pince estava presente. Com certeza, ela aproveitava a hora do jantar para dar umas escapadinhas com o zelador. Sempre achei que tinha alguma coisa entre eles.

Dei de ombros e tirei o livro de Astronomia da mochila. Suspirei pesadamente ao abri-lo, deparando-me com um desenho sobre as Luas de Netuno. Sinceramente, era impossível decorar tudo aquilo e as propriedades que elas tinham quando se alinhavam a Terra. Eu era péssima em qualquer matéria que requeresse memória. Minhas habilidades eram práticas como Feitiços e Poções, não tinha jeito com palavras.

De qualquer maneira, seria muito comodismo se eu apenas dissesse a mim mesma que não conseguiria de forma alguma aprender aquilo, então comecei a ler o livro sem o menor interesse, lendo os mesmo parágrafos repetidas vezes antes de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que eu ouvisse um ruído que não fosse provocado pela minha pena riscando o pergaminho. Levantei os olhos e vi Hermione Granger entrando apressada pela biblioteca, passando os olhos por todos os cantos, parecendo aturdida.

Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus por alguns segundos. Sustentei meu olhar, apesar de nunca ter descoberto porque o fiz. Ela sentou-se numa mesa não muita longe da minha e de frente para a mesma, seus olhos ainda fixavam-se nos meus.

Senti um arrepio percorrendo-me a espinha, algo simplesmente inexplicável, bem como a intensidade nos olhos dela. Céus, ela era uma Grifinória, e Grifinórios simplesmente não são intensos, eles são pateticamente sinceros e imediatistas demais para se darem o trabalho de serem intensos.

Mas lá estava ela, parada, olhando-me, apenas olhando-me, proporcionando milhões de pensamentos em minha mente. Os olhos dela eram inexpressivos, completamente inexpressivos e isso intrigava-me mais do que a intensidade contida neles.

Eu não conseguia lê-los. Não conseguia ler os olhos de uma simples Grifinória, uma abusada que ousava sustentar o meu olhar e me provocar arrepios. O que diabos ela tinha em mente? O que pensava?

Estava tão aturdida em meus pensamentos, que mal reparei que ela baixara o olhar, voltando-se para sua mochila e apanhando alguns pergaminhos dentro dela.

Continuei a encará-la por alguns segundos, então também desviei o olhar para o meu livro, embora meus pensamentos ainda estivessem bem longe das Luas de Netuno ou qualquer coisa que pudesse estar escrito ali.

O que fora aquilo?

Por que diabos ela me encarara? Quem era ela se não uma Grifinoriazinha irritante com aquela mania de sabe-tudo?

Foi quando me ocorreu... Assim, sem mais nem menos ou qualquer explicação lógica para tal feito, e pelo mesmo motivo, o motivo que não pude desvendar, aquela dúvida tomara conta de mim por alguns instantes, com a mesma intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos. O que ela pensaria sobre mim?

Quero dizer... Eu pensava muitas coisas a respeito dela, mas o que seria realmente verdade? O que realmente a representava? O que, daquilo que eu sabia, era encenação?

Seja lá o que ela pensasse a meu respeito, correspondia à apenas uma parcela de mim. Provavelmente achava-me uma garota completamente nociva, fria e calculista. Deveria achar tudo o que eu fingia ser, deveria achar tudo o que eu queria que achassem. Mas, então, por que aquilo me incomodava?

Provavelmente o que ela acreditava definir-me era a imagem que eu passava pela minha máscara, então seria lógico pensar que eu também não deveria saber nada realmente sobre ela.

Talvez ela não fosse apenas uma Grifinoriazinha boba obcecada por livros. Não, ela não era só aquilo. Ninguém que tivesse o perfil que eu acreditava que ela possuía seria capaz de sustentar um olhar daquela forma. Ninguém bobo, como eu acreditava que ela fosse, seria capaz de causar aqueles arrepios em minha espinha.

Ela era mais do que aquilo, muito mais do que ela acreditava ser, e eu de fato, era muito mais do que ela pensava.

Senti uma urgência inexplicável de dizer-lhe quem eu realmente era, sentia a urgência de descobrir quem ela realmente era, ou por que sustentara meu olhar. Queria conhecê-la.

Ergui os olhos do livro procurando pelos seus castanhos, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

Suspirei, cansada, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos. Quanto tempo eu tinha gastado pensando sobre tudo aquilo?

Conferi as horas no relógio da biblioteca. Pelo jeito, perdera muito mais tempo do que o recomendável meditando sobre Hermione Granger.

Recolhi meu livro, minha pena e meus pergaminhos e coloquei-os na mala, apertei-a sobre as costas e deixei a biblioteca rumando para o Observatório de Astronomia, determinada a deixar para trás minhas indagações sobre algo tão insignificante como uma Grifinória.

Se ao menos eu não pensasse tão diferentemente do que eu fingia pensar...

* * *

Obrigada a Nina e a juH-Hime Pelos comentários. x)

Sem review, sem continuação.

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Don't throw yourself like that_

_In front of me_

_I kissed your mouth your back_

_Is that all you need?_

_Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down

* * *

_

A distância entre a biblioteca e a Torre de Astronomia nunca me pareceu tão pequena. Estava completamente absorta em pensamentos, insistindo em dizer a mim mesma que meus devaneios, e em especial a pessoa a qual se tratava os tais devaneios, não era nem ao menos digna de nota.

Ela não podia se diferenciar muito da aparência que passava. Ela era um grifinória, e estes são estupidamente honestos, consigo mesmo e com os outros.

Mas aquilo não fazia sentido, não fazia o menor sentido. Éramos declaradamente inimigas, eu não poupava esforços para prejudicá-la e humilhá-la e ela nunca escondia seu asco perante minhas atitudes.

Então, por que me encarara tão intensamente se tudo o que sentia por mim era repúdio? Por que não me lançou uma ofensa quando eu não tinha nenhum colega sonserino para defender-me? Por que não fez qualquer coisa? Qualquer coisa que eu pudesse esperar daquela garota cuja vida eu imaginava se resumir a livros, mas...

Ela me olhou, apenas me encarou, sem uma só ofensa, sem nenhum suspiro pesaroso, sem revirar os olhos. Apenas intrigando-me, imaginando o que diabos poderia se passar por sua mente naquele minuto em que seus olhos sempre tão transparentes encontravam-se inexpressivos, ilegíveis até para mim, que a tanto custo aprendera a interpretar os olhares de pessoas muito mais enigmáticas do que ela.

Sua personalidade começava a me intrigar sem nenhuma explicação brilhante para tal feito, apenas a humilhante constatação que ela me paralisava, apenas por me olhar.

Eu tinha que descobrir por que aquilo acontecera, por que aquilo me intrigava, mas, acima de tudo, como obtivera o controle da situação apenas por estar lá, e por que aquilo me fascinara tanto, justo a mim, conhecida por ser tão dominadora.

Draco esperava-me no pé da escadaria do Observatório de Astronomia. Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo-me inexplicavelmente culpada. Reprimi aquele sentimento infundado e sorri ao ver seu rosto pontudo voltando-se para o meu, tentando tirar um outro rosto de minha mente.

- Achei que tivesse tomado como desafio minha provocação sobre você não saber fingir-se doente. – disse-me enquanto levantava uma das suas sobrancelhas, encarando-me levemente intrigado.

- Eu só me atrasei um pouco. – respondi sem encará-lo, acompanhando-o escadaria acima.

Não entendia porque, mas era simplesmente impossível encarar suas íris cinzentas naquele momento.

Ao chegarmos ao Observatório, demo-nos conta de que definitivamente éramos os últimos alunos a pisar na sala.

Com o olhar, varri rapidamente a sala, sem muita certeza do que esperava encontrar... Bem, na verdade sabia, mas ainda conseguia ser hipócrita o bastante para negar. De qualquer forma, não encontrei nada de interessante – por assim dizer –, apenas um bando de lufos nervosos com um teste idiota.

- Senhorita Parkinson, queira fazer a gentileza de posicionar-se ao lado do seu telescópio para que possamos começar o teste. – disse a Professora McKalin, encarando-me estranhamente por estar parada mais do que o necessário, apenas olhando a classe.

Suspirei olhando à minha volta mais uma vez, com uma última e estúpida esperança de encontrar quem eu procurava. Apressei-me em conter aquele pensamento, eu _não estava_ procurando por ninguém.

Mentira, e eu sabia daquilo mesmo naquele momento, tão bem quanto sabia que de nada adiantar-me-ia olhar pelo telescópio esperando reconhecer qualquer coisa no céu estrelado. Minha mente estava muito longe das estrelas, ou, talvez, perto demais.

Vinte minutos antes do termino da aula, eu desisti de fazer qualquer coisa naquele teste e entreguei-o apenas com o meu nome nele, saí do Observatório o mais discretamente o possível. Não precisava de ninguém ao meu lado fazendo perguntas cretinas sobre como eu fora na prova. Aquela porcaria era a menor das minhas preocupações, o que me levava à pergunta: qual era a maior das minhas preocupações naquele momento?

Céus, será que eu era tão hipócrita e orgulhosa assim? Eu sabia perfeitamente quais eram as perguntas em minha mente.

Sentei-me no gramado próxima ao portão de entrada e passei a observar o céu, era impressionante como aquela atitude se tornava prazerosa apenas por não ser uma obrigação.

- Você saiu cedo. – ouvi uma voz perto de mim e sobressaltei-me, estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem ao menos tinha reparado que qualquer pessoa tinha se aproximado de mim.

Olhei para cima a e vi Draco estendendo-me a mão.

- Como é que você sempre sabe onde me encontrar ou o que dizer para ter a minha atenção? – perguntei, aceitando a mão que ele me oferecia e levantando-me.

- Instinto masculino. – respondeu – Então, vamos?

Meneei a cabeça e permiti que ele passasse um dos braços pelo meu ombro. Um calor subiu pelo rosto e senti-me queimar, aquilo estava simplesmente... Errado.

Eu sentia-me completamente suja por permitir que ele me abraçasse quando tudo o que eu tinha em mente era como me livrar do sentimento de culpa, crescente a cada segundo. O problema é que não era um culpa qualquer, eu tinha um motivo para tê-la. Somente Merlin sabe como essas idéias foram implantadas na minha cabeça, mas a questão é que eu decidira que não mediria esforços para decifrara aquela grifinória.

A outra e a única pessoa que eu já tivera o trabalho de aplicar-me para desvendar, era o próprio garoto que comprimia-me contra si. Aquilo parecia uma espécie de... Traição.

Meneei a cabeça novamente tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos completamente ilógicos, mas a sensação de mal estar continuava presente, fortificando-se a cada segundo.

- Draco. – eu chamei sem a mínima idéia do porque o fizera, ou o que diria em seguida. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era arranjar um meio de afastar-me dele.

Ele encarou-me com um sorrisinho cortando os lábios.

Ele estava tão calmo e tão perfeitamente confortável com aquela situação que eu me sentia o pior dos seres humanos só pela idéia de traí-lo. Digo... Não trair, propriamente dito. Eu tinha meu orgulho e meus preconceitos, jamais teria qualquer coisa com um grifinório, em especial uma garota mas, mesmo assim, pensar em depositar em mais alguém a atenção que eu depositara só nele, era uma traição.

- Eu... Eu esqueci o livro de Astronomia na Biblioteca. Preciso voltar para pegá-lo. – disse sem olhá-lo os olhos e torcendo para que o escuro ocultasse o tamanho real da minha mochila.

- Eu vou até lá com você. – ofereceu-se.

- Não, não faça isso. Você deve estar cansado, vá para o dormitório descansar. – disse afastando-me dele e comprimindo a mochila contra os ombros.

Ele olhou-me de maneira estranha, mas não disse nada, apenas deu de ombros e beijou-me os lábios por breves segundos, depois colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças e saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

Aquele era o problema sobre Draco Malfoy. Era praticamente impossível saber se ele estava irritado com suas atitudes, se ele simplesmente não se importava ou se o jeito frio que demonstrava era o dele mesmo. Eu sabia decifrá-lo, era verdade, se olhasse fundo nos seus olhos eu saberia muito bem dizer qual daquelas três opções era de fato a verdadeira, a questão era: eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, não quando tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era nos olhos de um outro alguém.

Corri até a biblioteca como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse tirar os pensamentos de minha mente, mas, então, percebi a ironia naquilo tudo. Eu correra para lá, quando sabia que não tinha deixado o livro para trás, quando sabia que biblioteca reavivaria qualquer memória que eu pretendia abandonar.

Era lá que tudo aquilo tinha começado. Ali, naquele lugar antigo e que eu sabia que ela gostava tanto, ao menos achava que gostava. Se aquela troca de olhares tinha estabelecido um elo, a biblioteca o selara, e na pressa de livrar-me dele, acabei agarrando-me a ele ainda mais.

Balancei a cabeça e saí correndo aos tropeços daquele lugar. Não podia lembrar, não podia ficar ali, remoendo as imagens em minha mente mais uma vez. Fazia apenas algumas horas que aquilo tudo acontecera e aquela cena, aqueles olhos, ficaram gravados na minha memória de tal modo, que tudo aquilo repetia-se inúmeras vezes, despertando em mim as mesmas sensações que tivera quando acontecera tudo ao vivo e a cores.

Aquilo não podia ser normal.

Não dormi nem ao menos metade do que pretendia ter dormido naquela noite. Estava tensa, completamente desperta. Embora o cansaço insistisse em fechar os meus olhos, a inquietação privava-me por completo do sono.

Se consegui, por fim, dormir, acredito que foi por volta de meia hora, logo no começo da manhã, instantes antes das minhas colegas de quarto acordarem-me com a costumeira gritaria matinal.

Durante o café da manhã, tive o cuidado de sentar-me de costas para o resto do Salão. Começar o dia com a cabeça borbulhando de dúvidas não era a minha idéia de "Bom dia", além do quê, a minha cabeça já borbulhava de dúvidas sem que eu precisasse refrescá-la com a visão daquela garota novamente.

A respeito do meu súbito interesse por Hermione Granger, eu tenho algo a declarar em minha defesa: eu estava cansada, miseravelmente cansada, não dormira absolutamente nada e aquela semana de revisões realmente exigia muito de mim, não era à toa que qualquer coisa como um olhar que eu jamais esperaria receber me atordoasse tanto.

Certo, apesar de todo o cansaço, aquela extrema necessidade de desvendá-la e entender o que se passava com aquela garota era um pouco além das reações que eu previa que eu poderia ter, mas, mesmo assim, eu tinha uma justificativa para tal feito.

Pensar naquilo não me aliviava por completo, mas, ao menos, era uma desculpa para o meu mais novo tormento.

Se aquele fosse o caso, então, de fato, eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar, visto que aquele novo dia era o começo do tão esperado fim de semana. Teria tempo de sobra para relaxar e descansar, e com um pouquinho de sorte, quem sabe, tirá-la de minha mente e provar a mim mesma, que aquilo não passava de idiotice.

De qualquer maneira, achei melhor não arriscar. Tomei o café o mais rápido que pude e saí da mesa sonserina antes que corresse o risco de encontrar-me com Draco. Não saberia como reagir ou o que pensar, se aquele mesmo sentimento de repulsa para comigo mesma voltasse, ao mero toque dele.

Sentir-me estranha por causa de Granger era uma coisa, sentir-me estranha com outras pessoas pelo mesmo motivo, era outra completamente diferente. Aquele sentimento de que eu estava fazendo algo errado era completamente inadmissível, além do quê, mesmo que eu realmente estivesse curiosa a respeito dela, mesmo que não fosse só cansaço, eu não estava fazendo nada de errado de uma maneira ou de outra. Era um pouco _humilhante_ interessar-me por uma Grifinória, mas, ainda sim, não estava fazendo absolutamente nada de errado.

O céu não estava claro como estivera no dia anterior, o que era uma pena, afinal, finalmente chegava o final de semana, onde eu poderia aproveitar a luminosidade e o tempo fechava. Só podia ser de propósito.

As nuvens cobriam o céu acinzentado, e, de vez em quando, era possível ver um irrisório esforço do Sol para transpor as nuvens densas e cinza-chumbo, mas nada que realmente iluminasse a paisagem.

Afastei-me um pouco da entrada principal do castelo e parti para o caminho oposto ao que fazíamos para assistir a aula do meio-gigante. Poucas pessoas ficavam por lá, não era afastado e nem isolado, de modo que eu não me sentia solitária ali, mas também não era tão lotado quanto a margem do Lago da Lula, logo ao lado da cabana de Hagrid.

Inspirei profundamente. Aquilo só podia ser coisa da minha imaginação, mas aquele lugar tinha um cheiro diferente de qualquer outro que eu já tenha sentido nos arredores do castelo. Era mais límpido, mais refrescante, era familiar.

Sentei-me sob uma macieira, a única macieira que eu já encontrara nos arredores do colégio. O tronco não muito grosso, acomodava minhas costas perfeitamente e eu entretinha-me observando as últimas flores rosadas e fora de estação caírem.

O mais incrível, naquela árvore, não era que sobrevivesse ao duro inverno, mas o fato que ela era atípica. As flores ainda caíam em pleno outono, preparando-se para a chegada das frutas. Enquanto todas as outras árvores despediam-se de suas folhas ficando nuas, aquela se despedia apenas das flores.

Nunca tinha visto aquela árvore dar um único fruto, afinal, ela preparava-se para tal feito durante o inverno, mas aquilo não importava. O que contava era sua resistência e o modo como tingia o chão de rosa claro, tão diferente do amarelo, vermelho e marrom de todas as outras.

Identificava-me com aquela árvore, afinal, não era eu igualmente atípica?

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passei observando tudo a minha volta completamente calada, tão entretida com minhas constatações, que nem ao menos tinha me dado conta que não estava mais sozinha.

Ouvi o farfalhar das folhas esmagadas pelos passos apressados, e permanecei com a cabeça baixa, esperando com toda a sinceridade do mundo, que aquela ou aquelas pessoas me vissem e me deixassem quieta. Irritava-me pensar que eu fora naquele lugar isolado para um pouco de paz e solidão, e vinha gente correr para cima e para baixo justamente na minha frente.

Ergui o rosto para olhá-los, por fim, e dizer-lhes da forma mais desagradável o possível que eles estavam me irritando e que eu os azararia se continuassem a correr por lá.

Mas não o fiz, nunca proferi uma só daquelas palavras, não depois de... Ver.

Os lábios rosados contraídos num sorriso de puro deleite, os cabelos ondulados caindo numa cascata, emoldurando o seu rosto, e os olhos... Aqueles mesmos olhos que me tiravam o sono e a fome, que me faziam perder horas e horas em suposições vazias sobre a verdadeira identidade da pessoa por trás dos mesmos.

Levantei-me sem nem ao menos dar-me conta de que o fazia. O vento tocava meus cabelos louros sem delicadeza, arremessando-os contra o meu rosto.

Ela levantou os olhos e estes encontraram os meus. Parou de correr e apenas permaneceu lá, estática, encarando-me como se nunca tivesse me visto antes, os cabelos esvoaçavam a favor do vento, deixando seu rosto e seus olhos ainda mais evidentes e aquela expressão tomou conta deles, aquela mesma expressão que eu não sabia identificar, o vulto, a névoa.

- O que está olhando, Parkinson? – perguntou alguém parado logo atrás da garota que eu observava, foi só então que eu tomei conhecimento que Ronald Weasley estava entre nós.

- Vá à merda, Weasley. – respondi grosseira.

Mas a final, o quê eu estava olhando? Ou melhor ainda: por que eu estava olhando?

Aquele pobretão ruivo fez menção de responder enquanto tateava desengonçado nos bolsos, procurando por algo que eu supôs ser sua varinha, mas, então, fomos interrompidos por Granger, soltando uma exclamação qualquer e levando os dedos ao seu olho esquerdo.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se demais do rosto dela.

- Um cisco. – ela falou sorrindo – Sempre entra alguma coisa nos meus olhos quando venta muito.

Prendi a respiração quando Weasley tomou o rosto de Granger nas mãos, com o pretexto de examinar-lhe o olho.

Ele encarou seus olhos por alguns segundos, talvez. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou. Aquela cena me hipnotizava, a expectativa, a proximidade dos dois era inebriante e de alguma forma, aquilo me feria tanto. Sentia um peso inexplicável sobre o peito e o ar parecia me faltar, eu conseguia antecipar a cena que acontecia logo a minha frente.

O modo como ele vencia a distância com um sorriso frouxo, colando os seus lábios nos delas, o modo com os olhos dela se fechavam, ignorando o cisco ou o que quer que fosse, os braços laçados contra as costas um do outro, os dois habitando o mesmo espaço.

Mas não ainda, pelo menos. Ele nada fazia além de encarar-lhe os olhos com sua respiração, provavelmente roçando na pele dela, tamanha a proximidade que estavam, soprava-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, focando-se em seus olhos.

Eu tinha medo de piscar, ou de me mover. Sentia que qualquer movimento meu, qualquer piscadela, seria o suficiente para perder o momento crucial, o momento em que a distância seria vencida, o momento em que o peso sobre o meu peito seria tanto, que eu mal conseguiria me manter em pé.

Ela virou os olhos e, nisso, percebi que o novo foco de sua atenção era novamente eu. Seu rosto estava preso pelas mãos deles, os hálitos dos dois se misturavam, mas, ainda sim, era para mim que ela olhava, com um semi-sorriso estampado nos lábios, perturbando-me mais do que qualquer outra coisa já me perturbara na vida.

Enfim pisquei e consegui me mover, coloquei os cabelos revoltos para trás da orelha e saí dali, quase correndo, sem olhar para trás. Não queria mais ver o chão rosado tingido pela macieira, não queria mais ver um casalzinho feliz, onde o garoto soprava o cisco dos olhos da garota. Não queria mais vê-la, não queria mais encarar seus olhos.

Esqueci-me das suposições que fizera durante o café da manhã. O meu súbito interesse por ela não era fruto de cansaço, era algo mais, algo que eu não sabia definir, ou que sabia, mas recusa-me a nomear.

Tudo parecia incrivelmente concreto depois de nomeado.

Pesarosa, entendi que minha estranha necessidade de encarar-lhe os olhos e entender o que se passava por trás deles não era algo que se desfaria com uma boa noite de sono. Mesmo porque eu sabia, desde aquele momento, que eu não teria uma boa noite de sono, que não descansaria, que não pregaria os olhos nem ao menos um segundo, pois ao fechá-los, eu veria imediatamente os dela encarando os meus, perturbando-me.

* * *

**nina:** Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo estímulo moça! Sei que estou demorando para atualizar, o problema, é que eu gostaria de conseguir manter o mesmo nível de narrativa, e está dificil encontrar o mesmo tom para dar continuidade aos capítulos, mas mesmo assim, aqui estou! 

**.Miss.H.Granger.:** Outro site, eu tinha publicado em dois fóruns, dois fóruns da Sonserina. Obrigada pelo elogio!

**nane:** Obrigada! Espero que você continue acompanhdo daí. o/

**Humildemente Ju:** Juuu! Não me xinga vai .-. Eu sei que eu enrolo para caramba pra entregar as coisas, mas eu tava na esperança de passar no vestibular, pena que não consegui... Enfim, muito obrigada por me acompanhar SEMPRE. Na verdade, o título dessa fic eu tirei de uma ,música do The Verve (acho que é The Verve o nome, nem me lembro mais) Que toca em Segundas Intenções. xD

**Dessa.:** Muuuito Obrigada! Não vou abandonar não, relaxa.

* * *

É isso aí, manifestem-se e eu continuo. xD 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Como previra, não consegui dormir absolutamente nada da noite do sábado para o domingo, e nem nos dias seguintes. Nada mais do que uma hora ou duas horas. Minha aparência tornava-se deplorável, tinha olheiras rasas sob os olhos e não conseguia prestar mais atenção em nada ou ninguém, mesmo porque minha cabeça ainda borbulhava em dúvidas e, para todas elas, eu tinha duas respostas: uma plausível do ponto de vista da sanidade e a verdade. 

Como a proximidade de Weasley e Granger, por exemplo, o que havia entre os dois afinal? Por que estavam correndo tão tola e alegremente antes de me encontrarem?

Eu sabia perfeitamente bem a resposta para essas duas perguntas.

E, para ambas, bastava que tivesse acompanhado minimamente o crescimento dos dois durante sete anos, coisa que eu inevitavelmente fizera. Era evidente, depois de todas aquelas brigas, todas as ceninhas patéticas onde ele virava a cara para ela e ela se recusava a sentar ao seu lado, depois de todos os sorrisos cúmplices, depois de todas as risadas... Eles ficariam juntos.

Aquilo era tão certo quanto o nascer do Sol um dia após o outro, e eu acreditava que o motivo da demora era um dos dois tomar alguma providência, talvez pelo embaraço de enxergar o óbvio, algo que qualquer um via.

E aquela era minha resposta: os dois estavam tão próximos um do outro porque era daquela forma que as coisas deveriam ser.

Mas preferia esquivar-me dela, preferia dizer a mim mesma que eles podiam fazer o que quisessem; que, para mim, nada daquilo fazia diferença. Se eles namoravam ou não, se estavam juntos ou não, não me importava. Eu estava com outra pessoa também, não estava? Eu tinha Draco, e ele era infinitamente melhor do quê aquele pobretão Weasley.

A questão é que eu não estava interessada no Weasley, e sim na garota dele, e só o vislumbre daquele pensamento era o suficiente para tirar-me o sono.

Na verdade, eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Tudo o que eu concluía caía por terra toda vez que eu passava os olhos na face dela. Não sabia qual era o meu verdadeiro interesse nela, não sabia por que tinha aquela necessidade tão intensa de olhá-la, de entendê-la.

Não sabia o por que do silêncio, para onde iam todas as dúvidas que eu gastara horas para formular. Não sabia por que ela permanecia em silêncio... Será que estava passando pela mesma situação que eu? Será que todas aquelas dúvidas também assolavam sua mente?

Não sabia, e a ignorância me matava.

Mesmo dizendo a mim mesma insistentemente que nada aquilo me importava, mesmo jurando que não fazia diferença, eu me importava, e minha máscara não parecia capaz de salvar-me daquela vez.

Não sei que horas eram quando finalmente levantei-me da cama. A Lua ainda brilhava lá fora e o ar sereno deitava sobre o castelo, ladeado pelo silêncio opressor. Deveria ser tarde, muito tarde, mas era inconcebível continuar na cama daquela forma, revirando-me de um lado para o outro, incapaz de pregar os olhos e cada vez mais irritada por isso.

Saí da cama e procurei, o mais silenciosamente o possível, um robe para colocar sobre a minha camisola e então deixei o quarto. Não tinha idéia de onde pretendia ir, mas não queria ficar presa naquele quarto, não quando o silêncio e a escuridão afloravam ainda mais os meus pensamentos.

Teria problemas se alguém me encontrasse vagando completamente desnorteada pelos corredores, mas não me importava, nada mais me importava. Tudo o que eu desejava era nunca ter posto os meus olhos nos dela. Provavelmente eu ainda estaria feliz vivendo minha rotina medíocre, contentando-me com prazeres medíocres como dar uma volta pelo gramado ladeada por Draco, ouvi-lo falar mal dos Lufos ou de qualquer um que passasse pela frente dele.

Agora havia aquela outra garota, que parecia simplesmente tão próxima de mim naquele momento, tão próxima, que não havia mais espaço para qualquer outra pessoa ao meu lado.

Eu sempre achei que era um fardo sustentar minha máscara de arrogância, quando, na verdade, o verdadeiro fardo era viver a vida como ela deveria ser vivida, sem medo, sem precauções.

Estava a passos da loucura e tinha plena consciência daquilo. O modo como perdera a fome e o sono simplesmente por um olhar... Era obsessão demais até para alguém como eu suportar.

Sim, eu já admitira a mim mesma que ela era minha nova obsessão, e, da mesma forma que Draco fora certa vez, eu via o seu rosto em todos os lugares. Quando ele estava por perto, eu desejava que os minutos congelassem-se, só para que eu pudesse continuar encarando-lhe, apenas encarando-lhe, sem mais nada a fazer, bem como desejava com ela, agora.

Consagrava os momentos que eu gastara olhando-o, como os únicos momentos de felicidade genuína que eu já tivera. Agora acontecia tudo outra vez. Justamente quando eu conseguira, enfim, me aproximar dele, eu me interessava por outra pessoa, uma garota, uma grifinória, uma desclassificada.

Gostaria de me apoiar na tese que diz que ninguém escolhe essas coisas, e, de fato, não escolhem. Em que mundo uma Parkinson olhar uma segunda vez para uma sangue-ruim é sequer admissível?

A verdade é que eu não queria apenas olhá-la, e nem admitir para mim mesma o que na verdade eu pretendia. Aquilo sim, era pedir demais de alguém hipócrita como eu.

Não importava para onde eu fosse ou para onde olhasse, ela sempre estaria lá, se não fisicamente, ela estava nos mesmos lugares que eu simplesmente por não deixar minha mente um só segundo.

Freqüentar a biblioteca tornara-se minha nova mania.

Todos os meus momentos de folga eu gastava caminhando até aquele lugar e sentando-me o mais afastada o possível da porta ou de Madame Pince e, quando Granger finalmente entrava por aquelas portas, o meu ar faltava, o chão sumia, mas nada daquilo fazia diferença, não quando tudo o que eu precisava era apenas sentar-me ali junto a ela, mesmo que não nos aproximássemos de fato, mesmo que nada disséssemos.

Com um suspiro, decidi que a melhor maneira de terminar aquela noite era indo mais uma vez à biblioteca. Afinal, era inútil rejeitar aquele lugar ou o que ele representava, se, naquele estágio de minha vida, ele parecia ser tudo para mim.

Abri as portas de carvalho o mais lenta e silenciosamente que pude, suspirando aliviada por ter sido praticamente imperceptível minha entrada naquele lugar. Caminhava até a minha mesa, quando congelei ao ouvir um barulho muito alto atrás de mim, algo que lembrava um livro caindo ou sendo fechado muito abruptamente.

Lentamente, virei-me, tentando conter a respiração e fazer o menor barulho o possível. O que vi foi apenas o crepitar das chamas da lareira que quase se apagavam, reduzindo-se a cinzas semi-luminosas.

Arrisquei-me aproximar um pouco mais da lareira. Seja lá o que fosse aquele barulho, parecia ter vindo de algum lugar perto dali. Caminhava lentamente, passo ante passo, com os pés nus tocando o chão delicadamente. Então, ouvi o barulho novamente e me virei energicamente para o local de onde este tinha vindo, esquecendo-me completamente de que estava sendo precavida e silenciosa.

O que vi... Tirou-me as palavras, o espanto, a precaução. Tirou até mesmo minhas defesas. Todas elas, definitivamente.

Era ela, a mesma garota que eu obsessivamente observara ao longo daquela semana, a garota que invadia minha realidade e até mesmo o meu subconsciente, nas raras ocasiões que conseguia dormir. Ela estava parada na minha frente, folheando livro atrás de livro como se procurasse por alguma coisa, tão compenetrada no que fazia que nem ao menos reparara que não estava mais sozinha naquele lugar.

Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança mal feita, a testa contraía-se numa expressão concentrada.

Pensei em chamar-lhe, pensei em aproximar-me dela, pensei em muitas coisas, todas igualmente apavorantes.

Admitir que eu sentia algo inegavelmente forte por ela era uma coisa, chamá-la e colocar meus sentimentos a prova era outra. Eu não sabia como ela reagiria, não tinha idéia do que pensava, e, por incrível que parecesse, o que mais me dava medo era que ela pensasse como eu.

Não confiava em minha decência, meus conceitos ou meus precedentes naquele momento. Aliás, não confiava em absolutamente nada em mim quando o assunto em questão era ela.

Sem virar-me, fui me afastando vagarosamente, a chama quase ausente da lareira deixava de iluminar os meus pés. Eu parecia estar perto da porta e longe o suficiente dela, ao menos para poder me virar e voltar a respirar decentemente.

Quando me virei, bati o braço em algo estava encima de alguma mesa. Pelo jeito, o desespero para me afastar me fizera perder completamente a noção de espaço, de modo que eu me encontrava exatamente entre duas mesas de estudo. O objeto caíra no chão com o típico estardalhaço de algo metálico sendo derrubado.

Meu coração simplesmente parou de bater enquanto eu olhava para o chão, amaldiçoando o desgraçado que deixara um castiçal sem velas sob uma das mesas. O castiçal ainda rolava no chão vagarosamente, de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar o equilíbrio entre as portas-vela.

Eu podia correr, sair dali como um raio e fingir que nada daquilo acontecera, fingir que nunca saí de meu quarto, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover. O medo, a expectativa e o anseio me paralisavam. Eu temia que ela viesse até mim, temia por tudo o que podia acontecer. Mas, por outro lado, a curiosidade me matava.

Com passos apressados, ela andou até mim e me encarou por alguns segundos, completamente estática.

Não tive coragem de levantar o rosto, não quando não tinha idéia do que ela poderia fazer. Esperei mais alguns segundos por outra movimentação sua, por qualquer ruído que indicasse que era seguro eu levantar a cabeça. O problema era que nada daquilo era realmente seguro.

Mas por fim o fiz, levantei o rosto e olhei-a, a varinha pendendo frouxamente entre os seus dedos. Ela também estava de camisola, branca, com rendados na barra e nos seios. Estava linda, absolutamente maravilhosa em toda a sua simplicidade.

Ousei enfim soltar o ar e ela também o fez. Estava paralisada, tanto quanto eu. O que eu não sabia dizer era o por quê.

Para mim, aquilo era uma maldição, a mais perfeita de todas as maldições condimentada sutilmente pelo acaso, mas como eu poderia saber o que era aquilo tudo para ela?

Talvez eu simplesmente não devesse saber.

Ela suspirou, colocando a varinha sobre uma das mesas e se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de distância de mim. Seus olhos vagueavam dos meus para um ponto mais abaixo, talvez minha boca, e então, voltavam-se para os meus olhos, numa súplica silenciosa, para que eu acabasse com tudo aquilo.

Não tenho idéia de quantas coisas passavam pela minha mente naquele minuto, mas nem ao menos eu conseguia sabotar, com minhas conclusões mentais completamente absurdas, o visível anseio nos seus olhos.

Parei de pensar, de raciocinar, de respirar ou de qualquer outra coisa completamente desnecessária, tomei-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e aproximei-me dela, hesitando entre suprir todas as minhas necessidades, de afastar-me de toda a minha realidade, de investir no novo, no obscuro, no impensado ou apenas permanecer na sanidade.

Mas não consegui concretizar qualquer um daqueles pensamentos em minha mente, não quando sentia o seu hálito fresco tão perto do meu, não quando sentia sua respiração no mesmo espaço que a minha, respirando literalmente o ar de seus pulmões.

Toquei seus lábios gentilmente com os meus. Se tudo aquilo tinha sido má interpretação minha, então aquele era o último momento para corrigir-me. Mas ela não fez. Toquei-lhe os lábios novamente com os meus, passando-os levemente sobre seu lábio inferior e sentindo-a corresponder ao toque.

Beijou-me os lábios, delicadamente, como tudo nela parecia ser, e eu correspondi. Era tarde demais para pensar no por que de tudo aquilo, tarde demais para me arrepender, mesmo porque era aquilo o que eu queria, desde o momento em que me dera o trabalho de realmente olhá-la, e não apenas enxergá-la, como fizera aquele tempo todo.

Quando dei por mim, nossos lábios já estavam unidos e a nossas línguas já exploravam calmamente o interior de nossas bocas. Ela passou um dos braços em torno da minha cintura e o outro, colocou na minha nuca aprofundando o beijo, e eu puxei-a para mais perto de mim. A distância era simplesmente inconcebível.

Soltei seus lábios por alguns instantes e beijei-lhe o rosto, passando em seguida para o pescoço, tudo aquilo com a maior calma e delicadeza que eu conseguira reunir. A verdade era que eu ansiava por aquele momento há uma semana, mas não podia estragar as coisas me precipitando. Ainda tinha a hipótese de ela estar envolvida com a situação; eu não provocaria seu despertar sendo completamente grosseira.

Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios, o som da sua respiração acelerando. A proximidade, a possibilidade de sentir o seu coração batendo completamente descompassado contra o meu peito, tudo aquilo era inebriante, um sedativo, impedia-me de pensar, limitando-me apenas a sentir.

Outro suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando eu voltei a acariciar-lhe o pescoço com os lábios. Com a mão que estava na minha nuca, ela me trouxe novamente para os seus lábios, dispensado as gentilezas.

Sentia um calor percorrer todo o meu corpo, em especial no baixo ventre, e o mais singelo dos toques causava-me arrepios e sensações que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, sua boca, sua pele, tudo aquilo tinha o mais doce dos gostos que eu já provara.

Trouxe-a para trás vagarosamente, sem muita idéia do que eu pretendia com tudo aquilo, prendendo-a em meus braços fortemente, como se nunca na vida fosse concebível viver novamente em outro lugar se não nos seus braços.

Encostei-me numa mesa e meu coração deu outro salto, ao perceber que agora ela empurrava meus ombros e meus quadris, não se refreando por eu já estar encostada à mesa.

Inclinei-me sobre a mesa e ela não aliviou a pressão do seu corpo contra o meu, deitando-se sobre mim. Soltei-lhe a cintura e, com as mãos, apoiava-me na mesa para trazer meu corpo mais para trás, para poder deitar sobre a mesa devidamente. Enquanto o fazia, senti algo perfurando minha mão. Tirei-a rapidamente do tampo da mesa e afastei meu rosto do da garota por alguns instantes, tempo o suficiente para ver um pequeno talo de madeira rasgando o tecido do meu robe, que estava sobre minha mão, cortando fundo e ardendo como um espinho.

Puxei-o de minha mão num só movimento e o ardor percorreu todos os meus dedos quando um pequeno filete de sangue saiu por onde o talo estava. Olhei para a manga do robe, avaliando o estrago, mas não tive tempo de concluir coisa alguma, pois ela logo pegou minha mão e apertou-a contra a sua. Sentia pequenos choques percorrerem entre meus dedos, originados do lugar onde minha pele tinha sido cortada.

Quando finalmente soltou minha mão, a sua também estava suja de sangue. Sorriu para mim, daquela maneira que só ela sorria. Eu entendia as implicações daquele sorriso, entendia o que queria dizer-me ao olhar-me daquela forma, mesmo não dizendo uma só palavra.

Deitei-me sobre a mesa e ela sobre mim, aceitando que nada daquilo teria mais volta, não agora.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, com intensidade e determinação muito maior do que das outras vezes que me beijara. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam por suas costas, sem me importar se isso puxava a camisola para cima e para baixo. Ela colocou as mãos na minha barriga, procurando pelo laço do robe e o desfez assim que seus dedos entraram em contato com o mesmo. Abriu-o e passou as mãos rentes ao meu corpo, por baixo do robe, até meus ombros, contornando-os, fazendo com que ele caísse.

Tirei os braços de suas costas e, por alguns instantes, levantei-me, arranquei o robe de meu corpo e arremessei-o numa mesa ao lado da que nos deitávamos. Ela sorriu diante daquilo e eu também o fiz, brevemente, pois logo em seguida a puxava pela nuca novamente para colar seus lábios nos meus.

Respirar já era algo completamente dispensável. Seu corpo contra o meu fazia com que eu não conseguisse puxar ar suficiente, mas aquilo não importava. Tudo o que importava, era que ela não parasse.

Por baixo da camisola, passei a alisar suas costas, macias, que se arrepiavam ao mais sutil dos toques. Puxei a camisola por cima de seus braços, despindo-a, instantes antes de ela fazer o mesmo com a minha.

Nossos corpos colados era a melhor sensação que eu já experimentara na vida. As mãos deslizavam por nossos corpos, suspiros eram liberados a cada toque um pouco mais ousado. Passei para cima dela e antes de voltar a beijá-la, encarei-a. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não acreditava o rumo que a situação tomara, mas eu rezava, suplicava, para que aquela não fosse a última vez que eu a teria em meus braços.

Beijei-lhe os lábios, o rosto, o pescoço, o colo, enquanto minhas mãos alisavam o seu corpo, explorando algo que eu nunca tinha se quer pensado em fazer antes. Gemidos escapavam de seus lábios entreabertos, seu sorriso era de puro deleite, e naquele momento eu soube que aquela era a coisa mais bela que eu veria em minha vida.

Ela passou a me acariciar em lugares íntimos, proibidos, mas não para ela. Não consegui deixar de escapar um gemido quando suas unhas arranharam delicadamente a parte interior da minha coxa, e senti seus lábios, pressionado contra os meus, contorcendo-se num novo sorriso.

As carícias eram mais intensas, bem como os beijos. Eu ofegava tanto quanto ela, enquanto nossos corpos nus entravam em contato um com o outro, incitados por nossos lábios e mãos. A felicidade que eu senti, os choques elétricos que percorriam meu corpo, ladeados pelas ondas de calor, somados com a pessoa que provocava todas essas reações em mim, determinava o melhor momento de minha vida.

Por fim, deitamo-nos sobre a mesa da biblioteca, ofegantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela saíra de cima de mim e aninhava-se confortavelmente nos meus braços, enquanto eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de sorrir e não pensar em nada em absoluta, ao menos nada que não fosse seus gemidos, seu corpo, seus olhos fechados enquanto os lábios permaneciam entreabertos, suas mãos... Pensar nela.

O Sol já começava a nascer no horizonte, e, pesarosa, concluí que teríamos que sair dali, dos braços uma da outra, e colocar novamente nossas máscaras de descaso. Ela pereceu ter pensado o mesmo, pois, logo em seguida, sentou-se delicadamente e apanhou suas vestes, colocando-as no corpo suado.

A camisola branca tinha uma pequena mancha vermelha nas costas do sangue que escorrera de minhas mãos, marcava-a, da mesma forma que ela marcara a mim.

Coloquei minhas vestes e, de pé, aproximei-me dela novamente, sem a menos idéia do que deveria fazer.

O que deveria dizer? O que se diz depois de uma noite daquelas? O que se diz para alguém que te enxerga por quem você realmente é, sem nunca ter lhe dito uma palavra para sobre isso?

Estava tão aflita e compenetrada em meus pensamentos, que nem reparei que ela já estava parada na minha frente, me encarando com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Aproximou-se e tomou meu rosto nas mãos. Deixei que ela fizesse de mim o que quisesse, pelo menos uma de nós não parecia completamente perdida.

Ela beijou-me a testa com delicadeza e, depois, se afastou, soltando meu rosto. Caminhou até a porta da biblioteca sem olhar para trás, mas, antes que fosse, virou-se novamente, apenas com um vislumbre de um sorriso nos lábios. E então se foi.

Mal sabia ela que aquele pequeno sorriso era o suficiente para implantar todas as dúvidas novamente minha mente.

Meu doce tormento.

* * *

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dizer que o está conspirando contra mim. 

Este capítulo está pronto e o documento aqui na pasta do meu profile há muito tempo, mas simplesmente não conseguia loadar o capítulo (não que eu acredite que "load" seja um verbo, veja bem).

Enfim, aqui está o capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado!

**nina:** Muito obrigada pelo insentivo! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**lukas:** Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado.

**Dessa:** Ah! que bom que você gostou! Tomara que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

**Vick Weasley:** Liebe dich, meine liebe. x) Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo, tua opinião importa muito para mim. Danke shon, schwester! (ah! Draco te mandou um beijo!)

E eu quero mais reviews, FATO.

beigos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_What I give to you  
Is just what I'm going through  
This is nothing new  
No no just another phase of finding _

_What I really need  
Is what makes me bleed  
And like a new disease _

_S__he's still too young to treat  
Volcanoes melt me down_

Naquele dia, não consegui me concentrar em absolutamente nada ou ninguém, tudo o que via ou pensava, eram os acontecimentos da noite anterior, com um sorriso tolo brincando em meus lábios. Pulei o café da manhã e fui direto para a aula de Transfiguração, já que demorara muito mais do que o previsto durante o banho.

Mas nem ao menos com McGonagall e sua voz enérgica eu consegui ouvir uma palavra, minha mente voava para bem longe dali, retida entre imagens e perguntas a serem respondidas, sem nenhuma palavra se quer para me confortar.

A principal delas era o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não era, a garota que agia por impulsos, a garota que punha tudo a perder em situações impensadas, a garota que se arriscava.

Eu era Sonserina e por conseqüência, covarde, mas nunca encarei isso como um defeito, preferia encarar como auto-preservação. A questão é que eu simplesmente me recusava a correr riscos e me envolvendo com aquela garota, eu punha simplesmente _tudo_ a perder.

Minha reputação, por exemplo, a máscara que eu demorara anos para firmar e mais anos ainda para adaptar a imagem exata que eu queria que todos tivessem de mim, uma imagem que parecesse legítima, quando na verdade, eu não passava de uma farsa. Não era a garota autoconfiante que parecia ser, eu era só uma menina boba e insegura, cujos sonhos eram muito maiores que as expectativas que tinham a meu respeito.

Não nego que tenha me unido a Draco, em primeiro lugar, porque simplesmente não conseguisse imaginar um mundo sem ele, mas boa parte da minha determinação em enfrentar o pai dele e os que se opunham a nós, era imaginar minha família extasia por eu estar com alguém com tão alto valor social. Era importante, se não crucial, o que as pessoas pensavam a meu respeito.

No meu mundo de aparências, quem era mais belamente retratado, tinha vantagem sobre os demais. Aquela era minha maior lição de vida.

E eu pusera tudo a perder, entregando-me aos meus desejos egoístas. Poderia arruinar não só a mim, como a toda a minha família. Quem respeitaria os Parkinson depois que soubessem que a filhinha deles andava metida com uma garota, e, pior ainda, uma sangue-ruim?

Sim, também tinha o fato de Hermione Granger ser uma garota e homossexualidade jamais ter sido se quer uma hipótese. Mas... Aquilo tudo era tão diferente do que supusera.

Eu não me interessara por ela por ser uma garota, eu me interessara por _ela_, por ser quem era, ou justamente, por não saber de quem ela se tratava, por ser um enigma, por me encantar com o olhar, por ser alguém que me aguçara a curiosidade para traduzi-la, por me olhar como ninguém antes o tinha feito. O fato de ser uma garota, só vira a tona quando eu já estava imersa naquilo tudo, extasiada com a possibilidade dela me olhar da mesma forma.

E afinal de contas, o que diabos ela pensava? Quem era eu para ela? O que eu representava? Será que ela me via como a garota arrogante e mimada que todos viam, ou me via como algo mais?

Talvez, estivesse tão curiosa a meu respeito quanto eu estava a respeito dela.

Amaciava-me o ego pensar daquela forma, mas minha mente pessimista não deixava de me puxar para a realidade, talvez, apenas talvez, eu tenha sido a única a me submeter àquele turbilhão de sentimentos, talvez ela apenas me visse como uma loira gostosa e quisesse passar uma noite ao meu lado, para escapar da monotonia de sua vidinha medíocre.

Talvez só quisesse me expor, fazer-me cair por ela e logo em seguida, desmascarar-me na frente de todos. Mas eu sinceramente não contava com aquilo, talvez pelos sentimentos terem me cegado, ou apenas por contar com a previsibilidade dos Grifinórios, não sei ao certo, mas aquilo não passava de uma suposição absurda para mim.

O pior de tudo, é que não via sequer uma maneira de descobrir qualquer uma daquelas coisas. As palavras me faltavam toda vez que ela entrava no meu campo de visão, bem como todos os nós de minha mente desfaziam-se, não restando nada de útil no meu consciente que não fossem os meus desejos mais primários. Ela me reduzia àquilo,: alguém sem discernimentos, sem palavras, sem expressões, apenas emoções, todas as emoções que eu aprendera desde tão jovem a disfarçar.

Por mais que me determinasse a falar com ela, por mais que a tivesse nas mãos, esperando pelas minhas palavras, não conseguiria dizer nada, nenhuma palavra se quer, faltava-me coragem, tanto para falar tudo o que sentia, tanto para ouvir as possíveis respostas. Eu não queria saber, não verdadeiramente, só queria estar com ela, passar meu tempo ao lado dela, suprindo todos os anseios que ela me causava. Ela não precisava gostar de mim, não quando eu gostava tanto dela.

Era estranho pensar daquela forma, mas nem em meio aos meus devaneios, eu perdera completamente a minha noção de realidade. Aquilo tudo, eu e ela, a biblioteca, a ferida em minha mão que marcava a minha pele, não passava de um acaso feliz no meio da vida que já estava toda traçada para mim, eu não precisava me empenhar para nada, já estava tudo programado pelos meus pais, minha família e meus superiores, eu não tinha poder algum sobre minha existência e nem pretendia tê-lo, era muito mais fácil aceitar do que lutar por aquilo que acreditava.

Eu teria uma boa vida, sabia disso, estava tudo pronto para mim, teria um marido respeitoso e rico, Draco, talvez, se eu conseguisse segurá-lo por tempo o suficiente, ou qualquer outro que pudesse pagar pela minha beleza e minha companhia. Seria uma mulher refinada, com um filho ou dois, e me limitaria aos chás da tarde e a conversas com outras mulheres tão superficiais quanto eu.

Talvez não fosse uma vida esperada por aqueles que pretendessem curtir sua existência ao máximo, mas não eu, eu me conformara com a situação e desde muito jovem sabia do meu destino.

Hermione Granger não poderia ser parte de mim, de modo que tanto fazia o que ela realmente pensasse a meu respeito, contanto que atendesse os meus desejos.

Era um tanto frio pensar daquela forma, embora fosse inegavelmente prático. De qualquer maneira, eu tinha consciência dos fatos: O que acontecera aquela noite fora algo isolado, apesar de ela despertar muito interesse em mim, eu não poderia fazer parte de sua vida e ela muito menos da minha, de modo que não importava o que ela pensasse a meu respeito ou o que a noite passada representasse para ela. Mas... Não estava... _Certo_.

Não era errado pela minha moral estar completamente distorcida, embora eu soubesse que estava, era errado porque apesar de conhecer todos os fatos e ter plena consciência da minha impotência perante eles, eu ainda assim não conseguia deixar de pensar, de sonhar, de reprimir o estúpido sorriso que brotava em meus lábios, de imaginar o que ela pensaria a meu respeito como se aquela fosse a única coisa no mundo a se preocupar.

Nós não poderíamos ficar juntas por todas as complicações de minha vida e as que a vida dela estabelecia também, mas eu queria _tanto_ que tudo aquilo fosse diferente...

Eu não conseguia ignorar a palpitação em meu peito sempre que minha mente indagava o que ela deveria estar pensando ou o por que se envolvera comigo em primeiro lugar.

Fui eu quem a beijou primeiro na noite passada, mas eu não o teria feito se tivesse visto o mesmo olhar enigmático que via em seus olhos por vezes, quando ela me encarava intensamente, como fizera daquela vez que estivera com o Weasley, sob a macieira, ou da primeira vez que eu reparei verdadeiramente em sua existência.

A expressão em seus olhos era diferente, eles brilhavam tão genuinamente como supunha que os meus o fizessem. Eu me despira da máscara que carregava comigo o tempo todo, e, talvez, fosse correto supor que eu fizera exatamente a mesma coisa com ela.

Ainda não sabia quem ela era, ou porque usava uma máscara às vezes, mas eu sabia o que ela sentia a meu respeito. Mesmo que o meu pessimismo tentasse negar, mesmo que minha sanidade implorasse que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um mal entendido, eu sabia.

Talvez ela não me dissesse nada, como eu não o diria. Se o faria por covardia ou apenas por ser desnecessário, não fazia a menor diferença, a questão é que eu sabia perfeitamente o que ela sentia, bem como sabia perfeitamente o que Draco Malfoy sentia, o olhar.

Era incrível como as pessoas eram obtusas e desprezavam por completo os olhares, fixando-se apenas em palavras, mas numa relação – será que podia chamar de relação? – como a minha e a de Hermione, olhares eram tudo o que tínhamos, simplesmente não podia desprezá-los.

Além do quê, dissimular a fala era algo muito fácil mesmo, era extremamente fácil ocultar por completo o verdadeiro sentido e as implicações de suas falas, porém, alguém uma vez disse, que os olhos eram a janela da alma, e aquela pessoa mal sabia o quanto estava certa.

Mas eu não podia perder-me dentro dos seus olhos, não daquela vez, eu tinha que ficar atenta, ela era apenas uma parcela da minha vida, uma parcela que eu ficaria contente em deixar que me tomasse por completo, mas o fato é que ela era um segredo, daqueles muito bem guardados, bem longe da consciência, perto demais do coração.

A parte visível de minha vida era um garoto, um garoto que naquele momento eu mal conseguia encarar, tamanha a culpa que sentia dentro de mim.

Agora, eu gostaria de poder dizer que lutei contra tudo aquilo, que não quis faltar com Draco Malfoy, quem sempre fora tão bom para mim, queria poder dizer que por muito pouco não cedi, que quase consegui evitá-la por completo. Mas eu sabia, no fundo, eu realmente sabia que aquilo não era verdade.

Mesmo quando eu tentava negar qualquer tipo de sentimento meu em relação a ela, eu o fazia por motivos estritamente ligados a mim, dizendo que _eu_ não me misturaria com uma grifinória, que ela desonraria a _minha_ família, que ela _me_ exporia depois que tudo aquilo tivesse acabado. Draco nunca foi nada além de uma desculpa no meio de tudo aquilo.

Não sei em qual ponto ele deixou de ser a única pessoa na minha vida, não sei quando foi que ele perdeu seu valor dentro de mim mas, a verdade, mesmo que eu não quisesse encará-la, era que eu não poderia olhar para ele como olhava, porque nenhum dos sentimentos que eu sustentara por ele estava lá.

Nas semanas decorrente àquela eu o evitei ao máximo possível, neguei seu convite para passar o Natal com ele e sua mãe na belíssima França que eu tanto amava. Neguei suas carícias e sua proximidade, desviei o rosto de cada olhar cúmplice,. Eu não era mais sua cúmplice, era cúmplice apenas de mim mesma, e _dela_.

É claro que ele percebera que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo entre nós, é claro que ele sabia que a culpada de tudo aquilo era eu, mas mesmo assim, não disse nada, nenhuma palavra,. Limitava-se a sorrir daquela forma enigmática e com os olhos mais turvos o possível, eu não era mais capaz de lê-lo pelo olhar, não quando punha todas as minhas energias em ler outra pessoa.

Mas em nenhum momento, ele me perguntou qual era o problema, por que eu estava tão distante, por que não lhe sorria mais, por que mal lhe encarava,, Ele me deu um tempo. Talvez achasse que eu estava passando por uma crise, que precisava refletir.

Bem, aquilo _era_ uma crise e eu realmente precisava refletir, mas com ele cedendo e à minha distância, não tinha absolutamente nada para me refrear e me trazer novamente à realidade.

Então, sem que eu me desse conta, eu voltara a sonhar com os lábios dela, com o seu sorriso, com seu corpo, com seu olhar. Se Draco não estabelecia uma proximidade entre nós, então não tinha alguém presente em minha consciência para me fazer sentir culpada o tempo todo.

Se eu tivesse reparado um pouco melhor, teria visto que ele me encarava da mesma forma que eu o olhava, com certa vergonha, certa culpa, certo anseio. Mas quando me dei conta daquilo, já estávamos muito longe de Hogwarts e de nossas aventuras infantis, de modo que nada importava mais.

De qualquer forma, eu ignorava o seu silêncio, tal como ele fazia com o meu. Quais aventuras ele tivera durante todo aquele tempo, não sei dizer, não sei nem ao menos dizer se eu era a culpada dele procurar conforto em outros braços. Mas, francamente, não me importava, porque eu continuava procurando o _meu_ estimado conforto em outros braços, nos delicados e macios braços dela.

E eu a neguei, inúmeras vezes, e por inúmeros motivos, mas bastava olhá-la para me esquecer de todos os motivos que me fizeram negá-la tão arduamente em primeiro lugar. Eu não era forte o bastante, ou, talvez, simplesmente não quisesse abrir mão dela em prol da razão, talvez quisesse apenas experimentar ser impulsiva, uma vez na vida, talvez... Eu estivesse me apaixonando.

Talvez.

Deitei-me inúmeras vezes em seus braços em inúmeros lugares diferentes, arrependi-me amargamente por cada uma delas. Mas, por outro lado, não podia e não queria evitar. Eu vivia para aqueles momentos, cada um deles, onde suas mãos afagavam minha pele, seus lábios acariciavam meu corpo, eu a pressionava contra mim, fechando os olhos e deixando as sensações e as imagens fluírem como água em minha mente.

E as palavras nunca foram ditas. As dúvidas nunca foram pronunciadas, mas a cada encontro que tínhamos, elas se tornavam menos necessárias, porque os olhares estavam lá, a cumplicidade expressa nas suas íris castanhas estava lá.

A consciência de que nada daquilo poderia se tornar real, nunca me abandonara, por mais que eu respirasse o seu doce perfume, imaginando se algum dia eu poderia viver sem aquilo. Eu_ tinha_ que viver sem aquilo, pela minha família, pela minha reputação, pelo meu futuro.

Aquele era o meu tormento, o limiar entre minhas necessidades e minhas obrigações. É claro que as obrigações sempre venciam aquele combate interno, eu tinha consciência de quem era, como disse, não perdi por um minuto, a perspectiva das coisas. Um outro motivo que me fizera manter o mínimo de sanidade, era saber que eu jamais teria forças para lutar por aquilo, eu simplesmente não jogaria fora a minha vida estruturada, para viver o impensado. Eu era covarde demais para isso.

Não conheço os motivos que a levavam para os meus braços, conhecia apenas os seus sentimentos, embora, para ser sincera, não me importasse muito com eles. Se eram apenas eles os responsáveis pelos nossos encontros, não saberia dizer, mas ela sempre ia até mim e aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava, não tinha espaço em minha mente para cogitar o que a levava até mim, apenas me contentava com o fato de que ela estava ao meu lado naquelas noites secretas.

Não levar em conta os seus sentimentos, era algo extremamente egoísta a se fazer, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar ser assim. Não conseguia me preocupar com sentimentos de outra pessoa, era uma deficiência minha, talvez, mas, em minha defesa, afirmo que já estava saturada o suficiente, levando em conta apenas os meus sentimento. Eu teria definitivamente enlouquecido se questionasse tão arduamente os sentimentos dela por mim, quanto questionava os meus por ela.

Se aquilo era amor, se era um delírio, era mais uma das questões que permanecia sem resposta para mim, não que fizesse diferença, já que contrariando toda a lógica, eu precisava dela perto de mim, fosse qual fosse o motivo.

Então, os dias se tornaram semanas, as semanas viraram meses, e minha vida continuava tão turbulenta quanto da primeira vez que eu a vi, naquela noite fatídica no primeiro semestre de aula.

Talvez tenha sido a intensidade daqueles dias que me fizeram ignorar por completo o calendário, talvez eu simplesmente não quisesse ver o passar do tempo, congelar os minutos impuros que passei ao lado dela, não sei. Mas as provas de final de ano ocorreram e eu passei por elas semi-consciente, como passava por tudo que não fosse os meus momentos ao lado de Hermione Granger.

Tentando mentalmente reviver o meu último ano escolar, não havia nada que eu conseguisse me lembrar com clareza _a não ser o tempo que passei a seu lado, aqueles sim eram os momentos que me acompanhariam para sempre, tendo eu ou não noção disso._

Lembro-me também de encarar o meu rosto no espelho do banheiro feminino da Sonserina,. Havia uma algazarra em minha volta, meu malão jazia fechado ao meu lado. Alguém me perguntou por que eu não o deixara no quarto para ser recolhido e levado para o trem. Talvez eu tenha respondido, talvez eu tenha pegado o pesado objeto e levado para o quarto, acatando o conselho sem dizer nada.

Sai do dormitório olhando tudo a minha volta como se tentasse gravar cada relevo nas paredes úmidas, queria gravar os cheiros, as texturas, queria gravar em minha mente, qualquer coisa que remetesse minha estadia em Hogwarts, qualquer coisa que me ligasse a ela.

Estivera com ela na noite anterior e o silêncio entre nós nunca fora tão opressor,. Não entendi o porquê da sua tensão a principio, achei que ela finalmente tomara consciência do que sentia por mim e de que nada daquilo valera a pena, achei que finalmente fosse dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ela não disse, apenas suspirou puxando da parede do fundo da biblioteca, um cartaz solicitando que os pertences de Luna Lovegood deveriam ser devolvidos à mesma.

Todo final de ano, eu me deparava com um cartaz daqueles. Aparentemente, alguém achava divertido esconder as coisas daquela corvinal maluca. Eu, particularmente, achava aquilo completamente infrutífero, não via a menor graça em atazanar uma pessoa que agia como se tudo aquilo fosse levemente intrigante, não via graça em importunar quem não se importava.

Mas aqueles cartazes só eram postos nos últimos dias de aula e quando me dei conta daquilo, senti meu coração falhar algumas batidas, dividida entre a felicidade de saber que o silêncio tenso não tinha nada a ver com uma possível descoberta de repulsa dela por mim e o profundo desespero de perceber que aquela era, provavelmente, nossa última noite juntas, a última noite que a teria tão perto de mim.

As noites inconcebíveis e mais essenciais do que o próprio ar que eu respirava, as noites em que eu me dava o luxo de ser eu mesma, as noites em que eu experimentava ser feliz.

Quis chorar, quis dizer-lhe que tínhamos que encontrar um meio de continuar com tudo aquilo, que tínhamos que ficar juntas para sempre, que ao lado dela eu era completa, mas não disse nada. O medo tomara conta de mim novamente, a covardia de saber que eu jamais honraria a promessa de enfrentar o mundo por nós duas.

Então me calei, desviando o olhar para minhas unhas bem feitas, enjoada comigo mesma, com a minha fraqueza, mas me sentindo completamente impotente perante tudo aquilo.

Sentia os olhos dela cravados em mim, como se perguntasse, naquele silêncio que fazia todo o sentido do mundo apenas para nós duas, o que eu pretendia fazer conosco, quais eram as minhas projeções, se nós teríamos um futuro.

Eu sabia quais eram as dúvidas que ela tinha, ela era grifinória demais para se conformar com a minha covardia, eu sei que ela lutaria por nós se eu decidisse fazê-lo,. Não sei exatamente como concluí tudo aquilo, já que as intenções dela nunca foram concretizadas em palavras, mas ela era o oposto de mim, enquanto eu pensava desesperadamente num meio menos doloroso para nos despedimos, ela provavelmente pensava num meio possível de nos manter unidas.

Mas eu não podia fazer aquilo, não podia lutar por nós, era confortável demais ter o meu futuro completamente planejado e eu não o jogaria fora por uma realidade em que a única certeza que eu tinha, era que seria marginalizada por todos os que eu estimava.

Não podia ficar ali ao seu lado, sujeita ao seu julgamento silencioso, incapaz de satisfazer suas expectativas.

Por isso levantei-me, ignorando as batidas falhas do meu coração que parecia mutilado e, sem olhar para trás, deixei a única pessoa que ousou enxergar com perfeição por baixo da minha máscara, a única pessoa que mesmo contra tudo o que lhe fora ensinado, me dera o beneficio da duvida e se entregara a mim, a minha vontade.

Deixei para trás, quem hoje reconheço como o grande amor da minha vida.

Por isso eu estava tão tensa na manhã seguinte, dividida entre absorver tudo o que eu podia daquele castelo, que protegera o meu segredo sórdido, e sair logo dali, tentar abandonar o mais rápido o possível aquele lugar que me fizera conhecer a pessoa que fazia com que todos os meus valores e minhas vontades colidissem.

Às portas do castelo, deparei-me com a controvérsia entre a chuva e o tempo quente que fazia naquele início de verão.

_Até o tempo era controverso_, pensei desgostosa, sorrindo perante minha iminente desgraça.

A cada passo eu dava em direção a Hogsmead, para enfim pegar o último Expresso de Hogwarts da minha vida, a consciência de que eu estava deixando para trás, muito mais do que minha escola caía sobre mim. Estava deixado para trás muito mais do que o lugar que me acolhera por sete anos,. Estava deixando um pedaço de mim, o melhor pedaço de mim.

A minha camisa branca aderira ao meu corpo como uma segunda-pele e, a cada passo, sentia uma dor aguda no peito, que eu relutava em aceitar, porque se a aceitasse, fraquejaria e, se fraquejasse, poderia colocar tudo a perder, poderia fazer uma loucura, a loucura que eu mais almejava fazer: unir-me a ela novamente, lutar por ela, estar com ela.

Aguardava pacientemente para entrar no Expresso, dando passagem aos alunos mais novos, que faziam uma algazarra desnecessária e irritante, olhando para os lados discretamente, para me certificar de que ela não estava perto de mim. Não poderia responder por mim mesma se tivesse que encará-la mais uma vez, mas também parecia inconcebível, afastar-me dela permanentemente sem olhá-la mais uma última vez.

- Pansy.

Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz que de imediato não pude reconhecer, virei para trás, onde provavelmente estava o meu interlocutor e me deparei comigo mesma, deparei-me com o reflexo de todos os meus sentimentos e anseios, deparei-me com _ela_.

Encarei-lhe por um tempo que poderia ser horas, bebendo da sua expressão aparentemente controlada, mas que eu sabia ser apenas um disfarce para todo o impasse que se instalava dentro dela.

Ela colocou uma das mãos dentro de um bolso de suas vestes e tirou dele um pedaço de pergaminho que colocou delicadamente na palma da minha mão estendida, esboçou um sorriso e se afastou sem olhar para trás, camuflando-se em meio à multidão.

Continuei encarando o ponto em que ela desaparecera de minha visão por algum tempo, experimentando um gosto amargo em minha boca, tão diferente do doce dos lábios dela,. Aquele era o gosto da perda e eu teria dado tudo no mundo para não conseguir defini-lo, mas eu sabia exatamente do que se tratava, sabia que aquela era a última vez que veria Hermione Granger.

Entrei no Expresso de Hogwarts algum tempo depois e, por sorte, consegui encontrar uma cabine vaga no final do trem, não queria me sentar ao lado de ninguém, não queria fingir interesse nas conversas alheias, não queria fingir mais nada. Estava cansada, enjoada de mim mesma, do destino que não era meu, que me ultrajava mas que, mesmo assim, eu aceitara de cabeça baixa, por ser covarde demais para lutar por qualquer mudança.

Ignorando as palpitações em meu peito, abri o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que ela me dera, sabendo que aquela seria uma relíquia que eu guardaria com todo zelo pelo resto de minha vida.

_Eu nunca quis amar você, mas tudo bem  
Eu sempre soube que você iria me deixar  
Mas, querida, quando eu vejo você, eu me vejo._

Sorri para o pedaço de papel, ignorando as lágrimas teimosas e atípicas que rolavam pelo meu rosto.

Aquela era confirmação de que eu estivera certa o tempo todo, de que tudo aquilo fora real, da nossa maneira estranha e que beirava a incompreensão. Aquela era a prova que tudo aquilo fora recíproco, que nós estávamos unidas pelas incertezas, pelos pesares, e por aquele sentimento forte que eu me recusava a denominar, ao menos, em alta voz.

Meu primeiro nome sendo pronunciado por aquela voz aveludada, me marcaria para sempre, aquela fora a primeira, a última palavra que foi dita entre nós durante daquela situação bizarra a qual nos submetemos. Ninguém nunca diria meu nome da mesma forma, ninguém nunca provocaria em mim os sentimentos que a mera lembrança daquela garota pronunciando o meu nome provocava.

Meu nome era dela, eu era dela, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era _Hermione, Hermione..._ Rezando para que ela de alguma forma ouvisse minha súplica silenciosa, Que pedia que ela desse seu nome a mim, como eu dera o meu a ela

As lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto, secando sem tocar o chão e em meio àquele turbilhão de emoções, não consegui deixar de pensar nos bons momentos que vivemos. Não importava o que viesse a seguir na minha vida, eu tinha um porto seguro, eu tinha às minhas memórias para recorrer, sempre que precisasse de conforto.

_Nada pode anular os bons momentos. Nunca._

**Fim**

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Sobre as músicas; A música que aparece no início de cada capítulo, chama-se Volcano, do Damien Rice, simplesmente maravilhosa e fonte de inspiração divina.

O bilhete que a Hermione entregou para a Pansy, também é uma música, I see You, You see Me, do The Magic Numbers.

Bom, é isso, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado da fic, tentei fazê-la o mais sutil possível, porque é assim que eu acredito que femmeslash deve ser.

Agradecimentos a:

**Nina:** MUITO obrigada pelo seu comentário entusiasmado, eu sempre sorrio quando eu o leio. Espero que você tenha gostado da fic que tenha atendido as suas expectativas!

**mina haker** siim! Eu continuei! Espero que você tenha gostado, apesar de ter caído no que eu acho que você se referiu como "um fim não tão previsível assim". Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer femmeslash felizes. O.o

**Dessa:** Hermione hot é o que há, né? HAUAHUAHAU Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado da fic.

**Vick Weasley:** Nem sei por onde começar, fato. Acho que agradecendo né? Obrigada. Por me ouvir o tempo todo, por ficar ao meu lado (mesmo que virtualmente falando xD), por ter tido o trabalho de fazer a betagem mais FODA ever nessa fic. Cara, obrigada mesmo, por você, por tudo. Te amo Schwes.

* * *

Quero saber o que vocês acharam, reviews, please! 


End file.
